


One Moment

by ThatAstrologyChick



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAstrologyChick/pseuds/ThatAstrologyChick
Summary: Just a bit of domestic fluff.The aftermath of A pregnant Valentina’s adventure in baking.
Relationships: Juliantina - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Intro: I would like to start this off by saying One-Offs are hard for me. They are an art form whose whole raison d’etre is to be self-contained... apart of something bigger than itself yet completely its own. like a star who, alone, cannot shape a whole Galaxy but, whose mass adds it’s weight to the sum of the cosmos. 
> 
> Having ADHD makes me bad at being self-contained and my fingers inevitably itch to write more...to expand. I don’t like tying things up in neat little packages. For me, there’s always another chapter to be written...somewhere else for the characters to go. 
> 
> Also this is the first fan fiction piece Ive written in 15 years since my days in the BTVS universe. If you don’t know what that is then you are too young to be reading this. *kidding* but still... look it up because knowledge is power, yeah?
> 
> I should also mention I did not run this by my Beta (because she’s already got her hands full with a longer Juliantina story I’m currently working on)....so any and all mistakes are all on me... luckily imperfection is the spice of life....yeah..
> 
> Let me know what you think and I might write more of this particular storyline.  
> Like I said One-offs are hard for me.

Juliana was startled by the sharp cry coming from the kitchen. The electronic tablet, she’d been using to edit one of her designs, fumbled from her fingers onto the coffee table with am unceremonious thud, but Juliana barely noticed. 

Her reaction was immediate, and in a matter of seconds she had crossed the expansive apartment and was in the kitchen. Juliana scanned the room for Valentina, her heart thumping heavily in her chest turning into panic when she didn’t immediately see her wife.

Juliana’s mind raced, and in the time it took to round the large rectangular counter and spot Valentina sitting, crumpled on the kitchen floor she’d already imagined a hundred different scenarios in her head, each one worse than the last. 

Juliana knelt in front of Valentina. Nothing else mattered. She barley registered the acrid smell of burnt sugar that hovered in the air of the modest kitchen. Juliana took Valentina’s wrist in her hand to get her attention. “Are you ok? What happened?” 

Juliana’s voice was calm but her heart was still pounding. Valentina was eight months pregnant, after all... which made the possibilities of bad things that could have happened almost endless.  
“Did you fall? Val, Mirame..” Juliana brushed her thumb gently down the side of Valentina’s face and was was relieved when Valentina finally looked at her. 

“Juli....” 

Valentina’s cobalt eyes were watery pools and her voice trembled. When she said Juliana’s name again her tone was pinched, and wet with emotion. Valentina was was close to tears and Juliana knew it. 

Juliana had the fierce urge, just then, to gather her wife into her arms; to press her close so she could feel Valentina’s face against her neck—to feel her breath against her skin, but instead Juliana cupped Valentina’s face in her hands and watched as the other girls long lashed fluttered closed. 

Juliana nudged Valentina’s nose gently with her own, her thumb grazing the corner of the other girl’s soft lips. “Come here, Mi Amor.” 

Juliana’s words were spoken barely above a whisper, but Valentina pushed forward to press their lips together almost immediately. Their kiss was tender and slow and more about comfort than anything else. 

After a couple minutes, Juliana moved her lips away from Val’s, but not before pressing a light kiss to the corner of the other girl’s mouth. 

She had been on the verge of panic just a few short moments ago but kissing valentina had centered her in a way nothing or no one else ever would. Juliana looked at Val, all covered in Flour and sugar with her lips parted and her eyes closed, waiting for Juliana to kiss her again. Juliana thought she’d never seen a more beautiful sight. Juliana could feel the adrenaline in her body dissipate. 

Satisfied that whatever had happened was some sort of pregnancy induced hormonal thing and that Valentina and the baby were okay Juliana pressed another kiss to Valentina’s waiting lips, before taking her wife’s hands, pulling them up on legs that still felt a little wobbly. 

Juliana braced Valentina as they stood together, wrapping her arm around her wife’s waist to make sure she didn’t fall. Once Valentina was up, and Juliana was sure she wasn’t going to fall she loosened the grip she had on her wife’s waist. 

Valentina leaned back against the countertop to survey the disaster that was their kitchen. Juliana mirrored her. The palms of her hands braced on the cool edge of the marble counter top at her back.

“I make a Terrible house-wife...” 

Juliana opened her mouth to refute what Valentina had just said, but became distracted instead by the sight of the smoke wafting from the oven. 

Juliana’s mouth was open slightly, her eyes stared in wonder at the mess before her. She knew Valentina could be a whirlwind on occasion, but this was some kind of next level chaos.

Dough caked the landscape, and every surface was covered in a light dusting of baking flour...including her wife.“I thought you were coming in here to make tea...?” Juliana said, still staring in wonderment. 

Pregnancy had made Valentina especially unpredictable, restless and emotional over last month or so, and Juliana had grown used to finding Valentina crying in the closet they shared, surrounded by a piles of clothes that Valentina swore to Juliana were just never ever again going to fit over her larger than ever breasts.  
In fact Juliana had had to wrestle away a couple armfuls of designer clothes just last week that Valentina had vowed to throw in the incinerator. Which upon closer inspection juliana had discovered were actually her own clothing. Valentina had cried then saying that if she couldn’t look good anymore than why should Juliana get to. Small things like that were...expected...but Juliana drew the line at kitchen fires. 

“I thought you might like some cookies to go with your tea...” Valentina said “It started out okay... and then...” Valentina moved her hands in the air mimicking an explosion. 

”How did you manage to set them on fire, though?” Juliana asked, pointing to the pan of, what she could only assume were, the charred remains of the cookies *may they Rest In Peace *still smoking on the stovetop.

The sound that came from Valentina then was halfway between a laugh and a cry, and Juliana had to look at her to figure out which it was. Valentina’s eyes had become blue pools again, and her hand had come up to cover her mouth as if she’d been surprised, herself, by the noise.

“Yeah well the cookies weren’t the only thing I burned tonight” Valentina held up her battle wound for Juliana’s inspection. 

Juliana grasped the offered appendage gently turning to look a Valentina’s hand. A tiny blister had formed, marring the delicate skin of her left ring finger Just above the simple wedding band she wore.

“I’m bad at things, Jules...”

“Now you’re just adding insult to injury.” Juliana said as she pressed a reverent kiss to the back of Valentina’s hand. “Literally insult to injury.“ 

Juliana cocked an eyebrow up at her wife. “I’m pretty sure you left Chivis’ house with a pair of oven mitts and a promise to use them if you found yourself in a situation such as this? Hmm?” 

“They made my hands sweaty.” Valentina responded petulantly. “And they didn’t go with this outfit.” She added shrugging her shoulders. 

“Yeah well I’m going to tell Silvina that you didn’t wear them and you nearly burned the apartment down, not to mention, scaring your loving wife half to death in the process.” Juliana feigned seriousness, but couldn’t help smiling when she saw the mock indignation in Valentina’s eyes. 

“You wouldn’t!?” Valentina squealed, picking up one of the aforementioned oven mitts to playfully wack Juliana with. 

Juliana was glad to see Valentina’s eyes brighten and couldn’t resist pulling Valentina into her arms. 

Valentina came willingly, snuggling against Juliana’s body, foreheads pressed together, her slim fingers slid under the back of the old college sweatshirt juliana wore, seeking out the warm, bare skin of Juliana’s lower back. 

Juliana pulled back far enough to look at Valentina. Her fingers finding Valentina’s chin, she gently tilted the woman’s face to meet her gaze. 

“I love you.” Juliana said, looking into the sparkling blue eyes of the woman she loved. The only woman she would ever love, and the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

“Mi Amor...” Valentina whispered, burying her face against Juliana’s neck.

“Let’s go to bed, yeah?” Juliana said, placing a kiss on Valentina’s full lips. 

Valentina nodded, and Juliana reached down, lacing their fingers together like they had done so many times over the years. It was such a familiar comfort and such an automatic one that neither of them had to think about it. It was just something they both needed—a way to be connected.

Hand in hand, they left the kitchen. Juliana paused in the doorway, long enough to turn out the lights. She would get up early in the morning to clean the kitchen and make Valentina a beautiful breakfast, but right now she just wanted to go to bed, and fall asleep holding the person she loved most in the world. 

They met eyes and the look on Valentina’s face told Juliana that her wife had more elaborate plans.

“Come on..” Valentina whispered against Juliana’s ear in a tone that promised much more than sleep.

Juliana felt a shiver course through her body as she followed Valentina to their bedroom.


End file.
